


Menger Hotel

by tifasugar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Nightmares, Sheith have a family, Sleep Paralysis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Lance / Allura POV"Soy Lance, tengo veintidós años y parálisis del sueño desde los seis.De vez en cuando algo me visita. Aunque cada vez menos.Pero cuando sucede, la cosa muerta siempre está ahí. Esperando."





	Menger Hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imfsm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imfsm/gifts).

> INSTRUCCIONES Y ADVERTENCIAS
> 
> · Si eres sensible a las historias de terror o te afectan demasiado, no recomiendo leer este fic.
> 
> · Aconsejo leer a solas y a oscuras, a ser posible en la cama.
> 
> Comisión de [@imfsm_](https://twitter.com/imfsm_) ♥

Soy Lance, tengo veintidós años y parálisis del sueño.

La primera vez que me ocurrió tendría unos seis, siete años. Como todas las noches me dormí en el salón a mitad de asegurar que no tenía sueño alguno con tal de quedarme un poco más con mis hermanos mayores. Mi madre me llevó a mi cama y me tapó, dándome mi peluche y besándome el pelo. La noche habría sido como otra cualquiera de no ser porque, estando de cara a mi armario plagado de pegatinas de estrellas y cometas, abrí los ojos. Y no pude hacer nada más.

Sentí un hormigueo similar al de cuando se te duerme alguna parte del cuerpo y no pude moverme mientras las puertas se abrían despacio. Me costaba respirar a pesar de escuchar algo hacerlo a mi espalda. Quise encender la luz, pero mi cuerpo yacía inerte, pesado, un atisbo de  _ algo muerto _ a través de las blancas puertas y las brillantes pegatinas amarillas. Pero, ¿eran pegatinas? Las pegatinas no se movían, no titilaban, no daban miedo.

Me hice pis en la cama.

Y solo cuando la presencia a mi espalda me hizo cosquillas en el cuello descubierto pude salir de esa parálisis, llorando, gritando el nombre de mis hermanos y mi madre. Encendieron la luz, me calmaron y esa noche mi hermano Marco durmió pegado a mí.

Tengo veinticinco años y de vez en cuando me visita. Aunque cada vez menos.

Ya no están mis hermanos para ayudarme pero sí mi persona favorita. Mi novia, Allura, sabe de mi parálisis prácticamente desde que empezamos a salir y las veces que me he visto atrapado en un mal episodio ella ha acariciado mi espalda y rostro hasta ser capaz de moverme para hundirme en sus brazos. Aunque como he dicho, ya apenas ocurren.

Pero cuando suceden, la  _ cosa muerta  _ siempre está ahí. Esperando.

Contrario a lo que se pueda pensar, tanto yo como ella somos amantes de las películas y novelas de terror, así que por su cumpleaños le prometí un tour por nuestro país quedándonos en los moteles encantados más famosos. Sabía a ciencia cierta que no pasaría absolutamente nada en ninguno de ellos porque cuando vas buscándolo, no lo encuentras. Ella, sin embargo, vibraba de la emoción en cada cuartucho, señalando manchas en las moquetas o desconchones en el barato papel de pared para después montarse la película de todos los asesinatos misteriosos de las que esas paredes fueron testigo.

Yo solía observarla con una sonrisa desde la cama, asintiendo y aspirando sorprendido cuando tocaba porque adoraba verla feliz. Pero nunca ocurrió nada, como ya sabía, así que decaída y a mitad del tour sugirió pasar esa noche en casa de unos amigos que conocimos en la facultad: Shiro, Keith, su hija Ara y su hijo Leo, nombrados en honor a constelaciones. Hacía mucho que no los veíamos así que al llegar Shiro nos dio un tremendo abrazo a ambos y Keith… Keith  _ incluso _ nos abrazó. Ara, de 2 años y medio, se escondía tras el moreno mirándonos con sospecha pero Leo nos sonreía desde los brazos de Shiro, con tan solo 8 meses.

—¿Cuánto tiempo os quedáis? —Nos dijo el almirante emocionado mientras cenábamos, y como yo no tenía corazón para hacerlo dejé que Allura destrozase su ilusión.

—Solo hoy, mañana tenemos reserva para dormir en el Menger —La información puso los ojos de Keith en blanco.

—¿Seguís gastando las vacaciones en esa tontería?

—No es ninguna tontería —contesté molesto, dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa y señalando sutilmente a Allura con la cabeza—, y el de mañana es el último. Dicen que es el peor.

—¿Ha pasado algo ya? —quiso saber Shiro con media sonrisilla, limpiando la barbilla de su hijo que le había dado por hacer pedorretas y la tenía llena de babas.

—No que yo sepa —Allura se encogió de hombros y yo negué con la cabeza, apoyando la cara en una mano—, todo muy tranquilo.

—¡Papá, patatas! —Ara chilló señalando el bol cerca de Shiro, que se lo pasó a la pequeña.

—Al menos os estáis recorriendo el país, eso sí está interesante —Keith le quitó una patata a su hija que aunque se quejó al final acabó en una batalla de sacarse la lengua con su padre.

Charlamos, aliviados una vez ambos niños cayeron rendidos y hasta que no bostezamos más que hablamos, no nos metimos en la cama. Salimos del salón en dirección al pasillo, nuestra habitación y la del matrimonio una a cada lado, separándolas el cuarto de baño. Nos dimos las buenas noches y tras ponernos los pijamas, apagamos la luz dispuestos a dormir.

—Estoy nerviosa —Me dijo Allura en susurros, abrazada a mí ya a oscuras.

—¿Por el hotel de mañana? —asintió.

—Es en el que hay más testimonios y encuentros, ¿tienes miedo?

—Uhhh, no sé si voy a poder dormir…

Reímos entre besos pero ambos sabíamos que era mentira a pesar de que sí, ese último hotel me ponía nervioso.

Me dormí prácticamente nada más poner la cabeza en la almohada.

***

Soy Allura, tengo 24 años y mi novio tiene parálisis del sueño.

Sé lo que es, he investigado y preguntado a profesionales y sé cómo ayudarle en todo momento. Había algunas veces que me daba la impresión de que me tomaba el pelo con las cosas que decía ver solo para alimentar mi sed de un encuentro con lo desconocido pero bueno, tampoco me importaba una mentira que otra teniendo en cuenta lo mal que lo pasaba.

Pero ese día apenas había amanecido que, a mi espalda, escuché respiración elaborada, pequeños gemidos, y supe de inmediato lo que ocurría. Normalmente, Lance yacía inmóvil, sus ojos viendo algo para mí completamente invisible y siguiéndolo con la mirada, pero hoy la clavaba justo sobre mi hombro, poniéndome los pelos de punta a pesar de saber que todo era producto de su mente.

—Cariño, cariño, cierra los ojos, relaja el cuerpo, venga, estoy contigo —sus quejidos no hicieron más que aumentar, sus ojos tan abiertos como nunca los vi hasta que de un brusco tirón se puso bocabajo en la cama, aspirando una enorme bocanada de aire y sollozando contra la almohada—. Esta ha sido mala, ¿eh? Pero ya, ya ha pasado. 

—Esa cosa… —Temblaba entero, levantando la cabeza de la almohada para mirar sobre mi hombro con temor, desinflándose aliviado—, nunca se había acercado a ti, nunca la había visto tan clara. Joder…

—Tranquilo mi vida, ven, ven aquí.

Normalmente lo que más le calmaba era tumbarse en mi pecho, relajar su respiración y lo enloquecido de sus latidos. Esa mañana estaba costando un poco más pero yo no dejaba de darle besos en la frente, de decirle lo mucho que le quería y de acariciarle hasta estar segura de que volvió a dormirse, relajándome yo también y volviendo a descansar un poco más hasta la hora de irnos.

A los minutos volví a despertarme de nuevo y no fue su respiración agitada o pequeños quejidos lo que me sacó del sueño.

Fue un grito desesperado, agudo. 

Me senté bruscamente en la cama y Lance no estaba a mi lado ni en ninguna parte de la habitación apenas bañada por la luz que entraba entre las cortinas. Shiro se acercó por el pasillo con el rostro lívido. Venía del salón, lo que significaba que él ya se había levantado, Keith estaría en el trabajo y el grito vino de su hija y de su habitación. Escuché a Lance susurrar desde el dormitorio y le hice gestos con la mano a nuestro amigo con una sonrisa, segura de que Lance se encargaría de la pequeña ya que tenía mucha mano con los niños por aquello de tener una fuente inagotable de sobrinos y primos.

Dudando, el peliblanco se alejó de vuelta al salón y yo me dejé caer en la cama aún muerta de sueño, solo que al hacerlo vi algo en la ventana a través de las cortinas.

Había alguien.

Mirándome fijamente.

Me quedé petrificada devolviéndole la mirada a quien fuera, mi mente trabajando a toda velocidad porque  _ no podía ser. _

Y no podía ser porque estábamos en un cuarto piso.

Así que debía ser  _ algo. _

_ Quieto _

_ Muy quieto _

_ Esperando _

_ A punto de saltar _

_ Algo _ con el rostro impasible, mejillas ahuecadas, piel grisácea y cuarteada y enormes ojos negros. Una sonrisa decoraba su rostro, aunque más que sonrisa parecía un grito mudo.

Me giré para encender la luz y al hacerlo, el rostro se había desvanecido.

Me llevé una mano al pecho y me reí aliviada, sabiendo que Lance me había metido la idea en la cabeza y que debía seguir medio dormida. Resoplando y sin volver a apagar la luz me giré en la cama, echando cortos vistazos a ese punto en el que vi ese… _ lo que fuera _ de tanto en tanto con el teléfono en las manos, asegurando en el mapa el camino que tendríamos que hacer hasta el hotel en nuestro coche. Estaba nerviosa y excitada por ese último hotel, no creía que fuera a pasar nada pero de esperanzas se vive. 

Poco después, Lance se acostó a mi espalda suspirando cansado, abrazándome la cintura. Con él dándome calor me sentí automáticamente más tranquila y en paz. Le acaricié el antebrazo, sonriendo por lo rápido que se calmó su respiración pasando a esa que conocía como la de estar dormido. Fruncí el ceño al tocar algo pegajoso en sus manos y al mirar hacia abajo las encontré manchadas de un intenso rojo, así como las sábanas donde tocó y mi pijama.

—Lance, ¡Lance! —Me giré en la cama y le vi pestañear, despertándose y molesto por mi tono de voz—, ¿estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? —Le miraba por todas partes pero no veía el origen de las manchas de sus  _ dos manos. _

—¿Qué? Que pa… —Al ser consciente de las manchas se sentó bruscamente en la cama, un horror que me heló la sangre en las venas transformando su rostro—, no, no, no, no, era un mal sueño, no… me ha hecho hacerlo, ¡me ha hecho hacerlo!

Se quitó las sábanas de encima y sin más explicación salió como una exhalación hacia la habitación de Shiro y Keith. Corrí tras él con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en los oídos y la garganta, y al entrar me quedé paralizada.

Ara yacía en un charco de sangre, en la cama, Lance a su lado llevándose una mano al pelo y otra ante la boca, repitiendo que fue un sueño. Solo un sueño. Que no podía ser. Junto a la pequeña un cuchillo de cocina de los que usamos la noche anterior en la cena se mostraba ahora inocente, cubierto de la misma sangre en la cama, la niña y mi novio. Me acerqué a la pequeña y comprobé que respiraba, aunque de manera débil, así como que toda esa sangre provenía de un profundo corte tras su rodilla.

—La he matado, la he matado, no quería, yo no me movía Allura, me ha hecho hacerlo,  _ eso,  _ la he matado, la he mat—

—Está bien, vamos a llevarla al hospital —La cogí en brazos y la pequeña no respondía, llevándola al salón a toda prisa, manchándome la ropa y el suelo. 

Shiro se levantó con Leo en brazos al verme en la puerta y no supe como explicarle de primeras, haciéndolo entre lágrimas, obteniendo una mirada cargada de preocupación y miedo. Lance apareció poco después desesperado, disculpándose entre sollozos sin saber cómo explicarse, y en el caos de toda la situación, yo cogiendo todo lo necesario para ponernos en marcha, escuchamos un susurro. 

El silencio fue repentino y opresivo, a excepción de ese murmullo.

_ “Dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad…” _

Constante. 

Inquietante al no reconocer la aguda y suave voz.

Confusa al darme cuenta que venía de Leo, que solo tenía 8 meses, que no sabía hablar, que señalaba a mi espalda, al pasillo, con la misma expresión aterrada de Lance esa mañana, con el cuchillo en la mano. 

_ ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí el cuchillo? _

Un escalofrío me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies y me giré en el sitio escuchando el agudo quejido de Lance a mi espalda y al mirar al final del pasillo, confundiéndose entre las sombras del baño a oscuras, una figura de extremidades desproporcionadas, oscura. Y en la oscuridad, ese mismo rostro.

El que vi en la ventana.

Sonriente, no, un grito mudo.

No hacía ruido.

_ TAP TAP TAP _

Corria saliendo del baño, no

TAP TAP TAP

en el pasillo, ¿por qué se mueve así?, no, en la puerta,

**TAP TAP TAP TAP**

EN MI CA—

—-

Allura abrió los ojos en su cama, respirando con dificultad y llevándose una mano a la frente y otra al pecho, aterrada por la horrible,  _ horrible  _ pesadilla que acababa de tener. Tragó saliva y vio la hora en su teléfono, aún quedaban al menos dos para levantarse pero sabía que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. No después de  _ eso, fuera lo que fuera. _

A su espalda escuchó respiración elaborada, pequeños gemidos, y supo de inmediato lo que ocurría. Normalmente, Lance yacía inmóvil y sus ojos contemplando algo para ella completamente invisible, siguiéndolo con la mirada. Pero hoy la clavaba justo sobre su hombro, poniéndole los pelos de punta a pesar de saber que todo era producto de su mente.

O quizás no.

Quizás no lo fuera.

Porque tras un silencio opresivo, en su oído, Allura solo escuchó dos cosas.

Una a Lance murmurando  _ que había entrado _ .

Y una aguda y suave voz en su oído, tornándose grave, húmeda, ronca,  _ muerta. _

_ Dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad, dice la verdad... _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Espero por una parte que os haya dado miedo pero por otra lo siento (o no) si os ha dado miedo.  
Ha sido experimental por completo y un salto fuera de mi zona de confort.  
No sé si volveré a escribir algo parecido, ya veremos en un futuro
> 
> Si os ha gustado dejadmelo en los comentarios, aunque solo sea un <3  
Todo se agradece! 
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!


End file.
